Rulez
by BeastBoyRox746
Summary: A wacky set of rules for each titan. [crack fic]
1. Robin

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Teen Titans, cries or else it would go on. In fact I don't own anything… including my room!**

**Well here's my story… uh, it's not really a story, just a bunch of weird rules for each titan. It sucks really bad to tell you the truth. Okay, I'm gonna stop talking so you can hear it before you stop reading. Enjoy! (P.S. I have really bad grammar.)**

**Robin**

1) Working for a rich superhero half your life can cause mental problems. (No offence Batman)

2) Fighting psychotic villains coughs while pointing to Slade can also cause mental problems and anger issues.

3) And can also be addicting.

4) Kicking people is a pretty bad thing to do… unless you want to be dragged by your own foot.

5) Dating an alien princess who knows squat about Earth has a lot of explanations to follow.

6) The new science of how continuous objects can come from tiny spaces from a belt… especially if the object is bigger than the belt itself.

7) Becoming evil does not make you look hotter… if you ever were.

8) Getting jealous at your "best friends" wedding makes a bad impression, for you and the person getting married.

9) If the guy you use to work for was named Batman, how did you ever get the name of Robin?

10) And you know how Batman resembles a bat with the pointy ears and all black and stuff… well I've never seen a green, red, and yellow robin.

**Well, that's it for Robin. (I know some of them weren't even rules.) Starfire's next. I'm still thinking of some for her though. HELP! I need ideas for her… PLEEEEAZE!**


	2. Starfire

**Disclaimer: I have decided that… I own everything there is to own! Mwuhahahahaha! evil laugh NOO! Don't hurt me!**

**Okay here's Star.**

1) When your friends start to cover their ears and scream in pain that means to stop singing.

2) In real life flowers don't sing and dance… You can't trust everything TV says.

3) Mustard does not belong on ice cream…

4) … Or in your hair.

5) Screaming as loud as you can like every day is bad for your lungs.

6) Having really bad aim can't really help anyone.

7) Not looking into toasters isn't really a safety law but I recommend you don't anyway.

8) On earth you're only allowed one birthday per year.

9) The Fourth of July is not just about mustard on hot dogs.

10) Beastboy does not like it when you continually tell him where hot dogs come from.

**YAY! I finished her. I'm doing Beastboy next. Beastboy ROX! (That's where I got my username!) I still need ideas though. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. BeastBoy

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

**Thanks for the ideas! I'll be using some of them cause I got totally stuck.**

**Beastboy**

1) Saying that TV is actually good for you is actually a bad excuse for watch more TV.

2) Girls do not find pointy ears attractive, sorry Beastboy

3) Bugging Raven is bad for your health.

4) Tofu is not an every day meal.

5) Calling the all meat burger joint to ask them if they got any vegetarian food over and over again makes the employees mad after a while.

6) Face it, two player racing game just weren't made for you.

7) If you ARE going to annoy Raven don't do it by an open window.

8) Defiantly don't do it by a closed window.

9) Do not challenge Cyborg to a video game duel… unless you want to be horribly beat.

10) If you want to be sent to another dimension just ask next time instead of taking the risk of sneaking into Ravens room.

**Any suggestions for Cy and Rae?**


	4. Cyborg

**Disclaimer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!!!**

**One more left and I can start on my next one!**

Cyborg

1) Pranks are not the only reason for life.

2) Showers are dangerous.

3) Let Beast Boy have a chance at video games every once in a while.

4) It's not good to have a girlfriend who's probably thousands of years older than you.

5) There's no such thing as "egg people."


	5. Raven

**Disclaimer: Okay, whoever created this so-called "disclaimer"… NEEDS TO DIE!**

**I am sooo sorry I haven't updated. I was grounded from the computer for an eternity.**

Raven

1) People don't like being able to touch their back with their tongue, even if they are annoying.

2) Don't leave magical mirrors around.

3) If the only thing in Tokyo to read is gum wrappers than how can you read the books in their library.

4) It's not nice to throw people out the window.

5) Guys stuck in books lie.


End file.
